


Spock Calls Home

by babel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babel/pseuds/babel
Summary: This is how I picture every time Spock calls home between Discovery and TOS.
Kudos: 10





	Spock Calls Home

[Click here for full-size image](https://i.imgur.com/W0nYALA.png).


End file.
